


i'm fine

by deadbeatfreak99



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, hoseok is an airhead but hyunwoo loves him, purely self-indulgent softness, there aren't enough stories for these two buff bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/deadbeatfreak99
Summary: ❝Those are some mighty big words falling from trembling lips.❞《In which Hoseok has his head in the clouds and his heart in Hyunwoo's hands.》





	1. ✦｡: we met our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> basically a disgustingly soft oneshot i divided into three parts. enjoy.
> 
> originally completed on wattpad 25/03/2019
> 
> spotify playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/user/ltmv1akncmgjlstc4y6lcnhit/playlist/05OOaKtIkhxPcttSWzVaWO?si=Q7oWV39qSUi5TvLGCgvkgQ

The timid start of rainfall had finally begun, drops having remained for far too long in that dreary sky painted with looming clouds of grey.

Hoseok wouldn't say he minded it all that much.

The sound of rain was soothing and the smell it left behind was near addictive to the man, and yet that afternoon he had huffed at its arrival, still a long way from arriving home and with nothing but a thin hood to shelter his head until he walked the distance.

Perhaps being aloof and disconnected from the world around him was one of his more prominent traits. At least one his friends tended to make fun of the most, but again, he couldn't say it bothered him or wasn't true.

One could say Hoseok was a dreamer, mind in its own distant reality, earphones always in his ears even if they weren't playing music, and his eyes staring into an abyss, chin set upon his palm and breathing slow.

He wasn't a silent person, no. He'd talk and fool around, heck, he'd done some utterly ludicrous things with his friends before. Hoseok just easily wandered off into whimsical thoughts and posed himself uncommon questions, for which he'd spend a gratuitous amount of time attempting to find answers to.

One moment he'd be punching the sandbag at the gym, the next he'd be gazing upon the treadmill to his right, arms slowly easing lower to his sides.

Hoseok couldn't really help it, and his unfocused behaviour never really got him into any problems － unless one counts the times he'd drift away in class and professors would scold him － but when he was alone, with no one to drag him back to earth, things were tougher.

Take that afternoon, for example.

He'd spent some hours working out, muscles burning as evidence of his hardwork, and was then trudging home along the quietly buzzing streets, cars speeding past in threat of splashing water on passers-by.

Of course his earphones were placed firmly within his ears and of course he had the music on loud, alienating him from the voices around him coming from the mouths of people he could see moving in discussion.

He liked it better this way, not really knowing what anyone was saying and seeing the world without having to endure its complete self.

His sneaker-clad feet carried him in the directions he needed to follow on autopilot; however, with the singing in his ears, his hood acting as blinkers would on a horse, and his mind amidst a vast lake of wonderings, he was blind to the red light on the sign of the crosswalk and deaf to that call of panic telling him to stop.

He had stepped down onto the tarmac with no hesitation, hands tucked into his undone zip-up, sight focused ahead － though even so, he wasn't processing much.

And then a noise too loud to ignore came from his left, his eyes flitted to the side and a flurry of white and headlights were all he could make out before something much smaller than the quickly approaching car tackled him, subsequently pushing him out of harm's way.

They collapsed to the road, a bulky body atop Hoseok's own which didn't help his sudden struggle to breathe.

An earphone had slipped out and he could hear the commotion of the few people who were present huddling around him, and the engine of the car that almost ran him over growing ever distant, but more than anything he could hear his frantic heartbeat and the panting against his neck.

Blinking, skin some shades paler than usual, he shifted his throbbing head towards the sky above, then peered down at the man sprawled on him.

Coincidentally, said person groaned as he pushed himself up on his knees at the same time, palms pressing into the damp, coarse ground on either side of Hoseok's face.

He gulped, tan skin and lush lips being what his pupils first honed in on, ruffled caramel locks of hair and then dark eyes intently studying him for any signs of harm, right after.

"Are you alright?"

Hoseok mused whether he had been tossed into some second-rate television drama and if this mysterious stranger was supposed to be the tough guy who saved the typical damsel in distress at the perfect instant.

Seconds had passed until Hoseok replied, quivering hands moving to take out the remaining gadget which still played on from his ear, happy to hear that the miniature crowd was already dissipating.

"I'm fine."

His response made the man chuckle, a sound mellifluous and deep.

"Those are some mighty big words falling from trembling lips."


	2. ✦｡: you held my hand

Hoseok would admit to being a tad dazed for at least half his days, but what he'd never allow people to say was that he was clumsy － even if he actually was.

Tripping on his own feet, bumping into poles, bashing his toes against the corners of furniture, he did them all.

Certainly, this only worsened when he was trying to redeem himself in the eyes of his _hero_, whose name apparently was Hyunwoo and who trained at Hoseok's same gym.

The latter scolded himself for never having noticed someone as handsome as the broad man who had the most adorable wrinkles by his eyes when he smiled, and such a pair of rosy pink lips.

"Is your head hurting?"

Hyunwoo's question tugged Hoseok awake, both of them having been walking to a bar in complete silence.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough when I moved you out of the way."

Their pace remained slow, as if it weren't still consistently drizzling and neither had had the sense to bring an umbrella with them, allowing that they gradually became drenched to the bone.

The shorter shrugged, slightly stumbling to a stop as Hyunwoo abruptly turned to the bar's entrance and reached across Hoseok to push the door open for him.

"Thanks," he bowed his head and stepped in, "It's not hurting as much anymore, and really, you shouldn't apologise. I would have ended up much worse if it weren't for you."

Taking a peek up at the other, he was met with a small smile and a huffed laugh, hot breath fanning upon his face.

"I guess, but now your cheek is scraped and you're mostly sogged through."

On instinct, his hand reached to touch the side of his face he had fallen on, and only when he felt a sting and brought his fingers before his eyes to see a faint smear of blood, did he begin to feel the subtle throbbing of his skin.

"Oh," he commented, dumbly.

"You seem a bit lost," Hyunwoo tucked his palms into the pockets of his joggers as they came to stand at the serving counter, "Have you had a tiring or bad day?"

Taking the time to reflect on the past ten hours, Hoseok furrowed his brow, an expression of deep contemplation morphing his features, which made the other man look upon him near fondly.

"Not really," he eventually responded, "Ignoring the almost-being-hit-by-a-car thing."

"Then being saved by a knight in shining armour."

"You mean in sweaty clothes."

"In sweaty clo－ Wait. Do I smell bad?"

Hoseok snorted, glancing at the waiter who had just arrived to stand before them, a polite smile instantly set on his features.

"I'm just messing with you."

The boy in a white, short-sleeved shirt rested his palms upon the countertop, name-tag glimmering on his chest pocket.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"A beer, please."

"And a strawberry milk for me."

"Strawberry milk?"

Hoseok's eyes darted to Hyunwoo's own, brow arched in a defiant way as he stared back with no hint of being bashful.

"What's wrong with me getting my strawberry milk?"

"Nothing," Hyunwoo was quick to state, surprise fading into a warm gaze, "It's cute, is all."

And for the first time, Hyunwoo's heart flew, at the sight of Hoseok's ears turning that bright fuchsia hue.


	3. ✦｡: and then we flew.

Hyunwoo was not really one to space out. He had a set plan for what he'd be doing each day and drifting off into a land of daydreams would only set him back.

Contrary to Hoseok, who he had come to understand － even before learning his name － was someone often lost in thought and mostly unaware of his surroundings, Hyunwoo was alert and would spot anything which moved in the same room as him in a matter of instances.

Such a fact was what made him aware of Hoseok since his first day at the local gym, having transferred from another district and finding this place to be better than any other option.

He could recall it perfectly, his sight drifting to a man using the cable flye while he was lifting weights, and then sticking for perhaps some moments more than necassary. Hyunwoo could only see said person's profile, but the warm pink on his cheeks was evident and the muscles rippling beneath his pale skin were impressive.

That was the first time he had seen Hoseok, and the first time he'd seen him trip was right after, when the black head had moved to stand and the tip of his shoe had gotten caught on the base of the equipment.

It was funny, really, but also endearing, how whenever he'd see Hoseok, the boy was always almost falling or knocking into something.

Hyunwoo had grown used to such behaviour and at that point found it nothing short of adorable, but when he happened to have left the gym at the same time as Hoseok, only to find him about to be hit by a car, he realised that the latter may have been more dazed than he originally perceived.

As a matter of fact, he wasn't surprised when Hoseok had stumbled his way into the gym the following day, or how he had walked straight into a person on the street when Hyunwoo had casually asked him out on a date, a month later.

No, it didn't bother Hyunwoo at all.

Hoseok could have his head in the clouds if it meant Hyunwoo could have his heart, and after a year of them being together he was almost certain Hoseok had taken his heart with him to dreamland.

They'd spend hours watching the sky, pointing out the images they'd see being depicted by clouds, and Hyunwoo would begin talking, telling stories for each shape while Hoseok would listen, head on his partner's stomach and leg draped over both of his.

They'd been to countless karaoke bars and gone on dozens of mini road-trips, Hoseok singing along to the radio until Hyunwoo's voice would join his, and their words would blend to be that of one mouth, body and soul.

Their dates would be on rooftops or romantic dinners at restaurants, but also stopping at a fast food place after gym or snuggling in the back rows of a cinema's theatre.

What Hyunwoo adored, was that the shorter never spaced out when they were together.

It was as if something about his voice urged Hoseok to listen, something about his eyes forced him to look back, and something about his presence made him impossible to dismiss.

Their palms were pressed together, heat increasing between them as they lay on the couch in the older's living room, lips locked in a delicate dance and eyelashes fluttering like the feathers of a raven as it flies against gusts of wind.

The world around them was dimly lit and the television was still chattering on in the background, but neither payed it any mind, engrossed in one another's touch.

They loved and they adored, laughed and cried, but time had yet to wear them out or loosen the red thread which promised their eternal connection.

Perhaps Hyunwoo was who kept Hoseok tied to the ground, and Hoseok was who allowed Hyunwoo to soar. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
